Gambling devices, or gaming devices including slot machines, allow players to wager something of value in the hopes of winning something of greater value. Originally slot machines were mechanical devices employing 3 physical reels with various symbols painted or affixed to them. Upon inserting a coin and pulling a spring-loaded handle, the reels were set in motion and players were paid or not depending upon where the reels stopped and which symbols were displayed across the display portion of the machine.
Slot machines have evolved greatly since the original gaming devices discussed above. Most slot machines in use today are electronic computers, and the symbols are displayed in video form. Players often prefer video display slot machines over the traditional slot machines using mechanical reels. The video platform also offers more flexibility in development for manufacturers. The common term today for a gambling machine is a gaming device, which is used herein to include gambling devices such as slot machines, video poker, and other gambling games whether reel, video or otherwise.
Newer video slots typically display 5 reels side-by-side that spin on a common axis instead of the traditional 3 (or more) mechanical reels. These newer video slots usually show 3 stopping positions of each reel yielding a visible matrix of 3 rows by 5 columns. Sometimes the number of reels and reel positions displayed vary.
Players typically wager on 1 or more paylines that run in different paths through the reel positions displayed. Unlike newer models of gaming devices, early slots paid only for matching symbols straight across the center (a single payline). Traditionally the path of each payline takes 1 adjacent position of each reel, so on a 5-reel game the payline is usually 5 positions in length. However, today these payline paths may number in the hundreds, they may take any path, and they may not always span adjacent reels nor even be on contiguous reel positions. Players may wager on multiple paylines and may even wager multiple credits per payline. Reel symbols occurring in various combinations on the paylines are compared to a schedule of winning events commonly called a paytable to determine a win or loss. Often there are wild symbols that substitute for other symbols, and symbol combinations that trigger a bonus or feature game. Scatter pays are also common where certain symbol(s) pay anywhere in the visible display, and they don't have to be on any payline. Wins are usually rewarded with monetary awards from a coin hopper provided in the machine or tickets redeemable for cash.
Second screen features (or more) are common. A “second-screen” bonus game is usually separate and distinct from the normal reel display, and a player might select a car in a car race or scratch from a selection of video lottery tickets to earn credits, free games or anything of value. Some games even offer third screens or more, enhancing player interest and intrigue. These bonus game features typically occur randomly every 50 plays or so and are embedded in the game mathematics. Their occurrence is not conditioned upon an additional bet.
Some games let creative players play consecutive games without manual intervention. Sometimes players wedge a toothpick or folded matchbook cover in such a manner as to keep the play button depressed. Provided they have sufficient credits, consecutive games play off by themselves. Although these players have basically fashioned an autoplay device, each game is still a single, discrete event that requires a separate wager. However, in newer gaming devices a “game” might be comprised of multiple slot machines spins of a traditional nature plus other interactions and events.
In general, the more interactive a gaming device is, the more entertaining it is, and the greater its entertainment value the more players will play it. Accordingly, more play normally translates to greater profits for gaming device operators.
Other types of gaming devices offer side bets. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,474 to de Keller, players play blackjack, but may wager separately who gets closest to a “21” point score. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,374 to Breeding, a gaming device is provided which offers a side bet to participate in a super jackpot game.
Side bets have also been around for a very long time. Aristocrat, a major slot machine manufacturer headquartered in Australia, makes games that offer side bets embedded within a video slot machine. Their Cashman series offers bonus features that can only be achieved when a side bet is made. This side bet is only offered when the player has first bet the maximum number of lines offered on the machine. For example, after a player bets the maximum 20 paylines they are offered the chance to make a side bet that costs the equivalent of betting another 5 paylines. Thus, these games entice the player to raise their bet. Since casinos and operators normally retain a percentage of the bet, this side bet usually results in greater revenues and profits. While this is a somewhat creative means to offer a side bet, it is still just an additional bet. Side bets are separate wagers on separate events.
Some gaming devices offer multiple bets. Triple play poker as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,873 to Moody allows a player's held cards to be played as multiple poker hands with each draw performed independently, usually resulting in 3 different outcomes. Each additional hand requires an additional wager that can become expensive, since it costs 3 times as much to play.
Regardless of the type or form of gaming device—whether reel slot, video game, some other type or combination—the basic method of wagering has remained largely the same for years. The player inserts coins or otherwise obtains credits on a machine, commits a wager, plays the game and then is paid or not depending on the outcome.
Slot machines today play in many different denominations. Credits on one machine might be worth 1 cent (or less), while others are worth $100. Some machines today even allow you to select the denomination within the machine and to change it between games. One advance in slot machine development was the use of a credit meter. With a credit meter, a player could insert more coins than were needed to play a single game, and thus have a pool of funds to draw upon. Ten nickels inserted would yield ten credits, for example. Then, the player could play one game that required ten nickel credits, ten games that required one nickel credit each, or anything in between. The use of a credit meter also allowed winnings to be accumulated on the machine, instead of always being paid out in coins each time the player won. A player could rack up credits and then choose to cash out at their leisure by the use of a special button on the machine for this purpose.
In the 1980s and 1990s, slot machine manufacturers began adding currency acceptors to their machines. Players could obtain machine credits by simply inserting paper currency. In recent years, manufacturers have even added devices that could dispense currency instead of, or in addition to, coins. (These are known as note hoppers and operate similar to bank cash machines or ATMs). Many new machines pay players in paper tickets or scripts that may be redeemed elsewhere or reinserted into similar machines that read and accept such paper. These are often called ticket-printer machines. Some machines may even accept credit cards or other cards that have value.
A traditional video slot machine commonly has 2 rows of bet buttons plus a service and cashout button. The top row dictates the number of paylines, often from 1 to 9 or more. (In the case of the Cashman example cited earlier, the top row also contains the side bet button.) The bottom row has the credit per line bet buttons, which are commonly from 1 to 10. These limits change depending on the game. A typical one-cent game today may offer up to 20 paylines and 20 credits per line for a total bet of 400 credits or $4.00 per play, or more. Play is commonly initiated by pressing the credit per line button, which is multiplied by the number of currently selected paylines to arrive at the total bet.
As a promotion, casinos sometime configure certain slot machines for tournament play. Slot tournaments are player versus player competitions administered by casino staff. Players gain entry through a variety of means, such as achieving VIP status in the casino's players club, paying an entry fee or simply for signing up. In these tournaments, players do not wager anything directly or at all, but person(s) with the highest credit scores receive something of value from the casino. Since there is no wager, the slot machines are set to a free play mode where the goal is to get more credits than the other players. Players are not paid directly for credits earned. Tournaments are marketing programs that rely on gaming devices for implementation.
Time on a particular device is a huge factor in the gaming industry today. Time on device is important not only for direct profits to gaming device operators, but also indirectly. The more time spent in one gambling property means more profit opportunities for the casino. Restaurants, shows, gift shops, hotel rooms, etc., all give the casino the chance for more profits. In general, the more time a player spends in a gaming establishment, the greater the likelihood they will return and spend even more. Operators strive to keep you in their establishment, which generally means more profits, and typically provide numerous incentives such as free or inexpensive food and drinks specifically for this purpose.
Marketing studies have revealed that players do not mind losing so much, as long as they can have a good time playing. Most casino gamblers don't really expect to win, but they do expect to play for a reasonable amount of time. This is consistent with newer trends in gaming where gambling for the typical person is more of an entertainment experience. With the proliferation of casinos in America in recent years, casino gambling has become mainstream entertainment. Perhaps the most important part of that entertainment value is “time on device”, or how long you get to play for your money. Time on device is critical to a positive gambling experience.
Accordingly, recent attempts have been made to ensure greater time on device for players. Perhaps the most common method today on slot machines is to offer more winners of lesser amounts. To this end slot makers design games with a greater mathematical win frequency and a reduced paytable. Especially in newer video slots these win or hit frequencies reach 50% or more. In practice, this means you might bet 10 coins per line on 9 paylines (90 coins total) only to win 20 coins. Even though this is clearly a net loss for the player, the 20 is still touted as a win. This trickling back of credits to the player takes their money more slowly, recognizes them as winners (even if they're losing) and extends their playtime for a given amount of money to bet.
One problem with high hit frequencies is that player returns become meaningless. While time on device is generally lengthened, batting 90 to win 20 eventually becomes tedious and boring. Players soon realize that in these types of gaming products, they are not really winning, even if the machine displays “winner”, but rather—they have simply lost less. The reduced payable means the allure of big winners is diminished. The tradeoff of more common winners is smaller winners.
Other enticements also keep players playing longer. As mentioned occasional bonus features or second-screen events that award free plays or credits are common ways to motivate players. Random payouts and mystery jackpots (typically paid anywhere on a bank of networked gaming machines) are also popular. Progressive awards, where certain outcomes pay an amount that increases with credits played until won, also give players something special to play for. (Qualifying for progressive awards is often conditioned on players first wagering the maximum allowable bet.)
Some less common gaming devices employ a hold and re-spin feature. In these games the reels are spun once, then desirable symbols are held similar to draw poker and the rest are spun again in order to make more favorable combinations. Still other esoteric and non-traditional concepts let players buy a predetermined amount of time and play without even being present as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,163 to Walker.
Different jurisdictions impose different regulations onto casino operators and gaming machine manufacturers. For example, riverboat casino legislation in Mississippi resulted in casinos being built in the mud that don't even float. These riverboats don't navigate and can't even move. In other markets, however, riverboat casinos are required to cruise some distance periodically to qualify under the regulations.
Similarly, different states place different requirements onto gaming devices. One common rule requires a skill component. Thus in some markets video draw poker games are the standard. Skill is needed to make the best choice as to cards retained and cards replaced on the “draw.”
Some states don't allow traditional slot machines, but only bingo or lottery games that resemble slot machines. These games, often called “Class II” games, usually require another button press or two to set the reels spinning. Commencing with the bet, a bingo card is selected. The next button push selects a series of bingo balls, and a win or loss outcome is determined in accordance with the rules of bingo. The next press sets slot machine reels spinning and the resulting outcome is that commensurate with the bingo game. As an example, a bingo winner paying 10 is represented as a slot machine result paying 10. Thus clever manufacturers have fashioned a bingo game simulating a slot machine that is legal in some markets.
Still other markets require “central determination.” Unlike traditional slot machines that stand alone independent of each other, centrally determined gaming devices are networked to a central server. This server dishes random numbers or gaming device outcomes to each device on the network. Thus a central accounting point may be maintained in a government office that controls each device statewide. While imposed by regulation, this also helps with accounting controls, general security and the verification process over large jackpot payouts. These are sometimes called video lottery games. Many other variations exist on gaming devices and the systems that work with them.
As indicated lower denomination games have become very popular recently. In the early 1990s games were generally nickel, quarter and dollar denomination. Today one-cent games are among the most popular. Since the denomination has fallen, so have average bets. Thus, manufacturers and gaming device operators are striving for ways to keep the bets high to maintain profitability. To these ends, some gaming device makers incorporate elaborate second- and third-screen bonuses with multiple bonus features embedded within their video slots. But, irrespective of the wagering method, games that are too complicated are generally less successful, since most players prefer new games that are easy to learn and play. So, it is a balancing act to keep games interesting and engaging, but simple. Likewise, keeping the bets high enough to return traditional or better profits while offering lower denominations is also a major objective of game designers today.